Valentine's Day
by Ukari-chan
Summary: Kameko, a girl new to Sengoku Jidai has an adventure she'll nevr forget
1. Chapter 1

Authors note* I do not own the original characters, but I own Kameko (Kagome's closest Friend), Mikago (Inu-Yasha's older sister) and Taiya (a tiger demon) Oh and '.' means thought.  
  
Valentine's Day Kagome fidgeted in her seat all day in class. The next day would be Valentine's Day and she didn't know what would happen in the Sengoku Jidai because there is no Saint Valentine yet, but the thought was deep in her mind. She would wonder what would happen between her and Inu-Yasha. Her closest friend who knew all about Inu-Yasha, who had also just moved there two months before, Kameko, noticed the look she had in her eyes. She all of a sudden remembered that it would be Valentine's Day soon. She felt a rush of jealousy because she had a crush on Inu-Yasha as well. She then thought of Sango and Miroku. She remembered when they were last at the Sengoku Jidai, how they had told about that day and the smack on the head Sango gave Miroku for getting a little to close. She smiled at the thought then remembered Inu- Yasha. Her face then set in a scowl. Kagome looked over and saw her unhappy look. After school Kagome went to meet Kameko like she did everyday, but she saw her running away. She of course was worried and ran after her. After a while, she got tired and she found herself in front of her house. She walked in, got a drink of water and sat on the couch. She then saw Souta staring at her. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked her little brother. " You have visitors in your room." He answered and walked slowly into the kitchen. Kagome went slowly to her room, still tired of running after Kameko. On her bed, she saw the two people she least thought would be there. Inu-Yasha and Kameko. Kagome looked at Kameko and then at Inu-Yasha. "Kameko, I thought you ran off!" " I did, but I just ran behind your house, next to the well, I saw him and Souta let us in", she pointed at Inu-Yasha. Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha with his eyes staring back at hers they were silent. Kameko just sat there looking at them with a quizzical look. "Hello? Anybody there?" Kagome and Inu-Yasha snapped out of their trance and looked at her annoyed. "What?" Kameko responded "You guys scared me." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now that we're all here, let's leave." Inu-Yasha suggested. "But I don't have my stuff!" "Aren't you always prepared? That's what you said." He retorted. "Argh! Well, I'm not today!" Kameko stormed out of the room with Kagome shouting behind her. "Kameko, wait!" But her plea went unheard. "Don't pay her any heed." Inu-Yasha told Kagome "we can go to the Sengoku Jidai without her." He gave her a little hug. "No, I can't leave her here, she just needs to get ready." She broke free from his hug and ran down the stairs (yay! ^.^). He heard the door slam and he got up to follow her. Kagome ran towards Kameko's house and saw a figure on her bedroom balcony. "Kameko! I wanna talk to you!" Kameko looked down at Kagome and jumped from her balcony. Inu-Yasha saw her jump so he ran and caught her before she reached the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?" He shouted at her when she was safely on the ground. "I was going to Kagome the quickest way possible." she told him calmly. "Anyway, Kagome, I want to talk to you. In private" she said looking at Inu-Yasha. "Kagome, come with me to my room. Not on the balcony, we could be overheard." She said while shooting a menacing look towards Inu-Yasha. In Kameko's room Kagome sat on her bed. "So, what's up Kameko?" She asked. Kameko looked out on her balcony and responded quietly "Kagome, I don't think I'm going to the Sengoku Jidai tonight." "WHAT?!?" Kagome practically screamed. "I'm not going with you." Kagome looked at her with a gaze that showed her deeply hurt by that remark. Kameko turned to her and saw the hurt look in her eyes "Oh, Kagome, it's not because of you 'well, actually, yeah', it's because of well, I can't say, it's..." All of a sudden Inu-Yasha burst in and Kameko turned red in anger. Outside, after the girls went in, Inu-Yasha saw Kameko staring at him from her balcony window. He saw her lips move and heard a scream. It was Kagome's. He got worried and rushed up stairs and burst through the door and Kameko grew red with anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION, YOU IDIOT!" Inu-Yasha got scared and ran out closing the door behind him. He slowly opened the door to see what was going on. "GET OUT!!!!" He went outside and stared up at the balcony.  
  
Kameko's eyes were watery, as though she was about to cry. "Kameko," Kagome said looking worriedly "are you okay?" Kameko put her face in her hands and started to sob quietly. "Oh Kagome!" she continued to sob. Outside, Inu-Yasha heard the quiet sobbing. He almost ran upstairs again, but thought better of it. 'Now what?' He thought looking up at the room. After a while,the lights went out and he heard thundering footsteps down the stairs and out came a smiling Kameko and Kagome. "Hey, what happened up there? I heard crying. Are you alright?" he asked the girls. They ignored him and continued to the well. Kameko and Kagome had little bags with barely anything in it. "Hey, what's up with the little bags?" "You say "Hey" too much. We're staying only for two days, so we don't need much." Kameko commented. "WHAT? I.I thought you were staying a week!" "Well, upstairs we talked about it, and our grades are going down." 'I wish I could stay without Kagome, then I'll have Inu-Yasha all to myself' Kameko thought with a grin. "Hey, what's up with you?" Inu-Yasha asked, puzzled. "Oh nothing" she said quietly. As they walked on they heard crying near the well. They went to see who it was. It seemed to be coming from the other side of the well. They all jumped in and they were on the other side. At there feet was a small boy. Kameko's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing here. I told you it's too dangerous here." Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked at her. "Who is that?" they said in unison. "That's my." out of nowhere a girl who looked shockingly like Inu-Yasha jumped into the well. "Oh, it's just you, I thought someone here was . who's that?" "Kameko, she's my best and closest friend." Kameko's eyes were wide. "Who.who's that?'' "Oh that's just my sister Mikago" Kameko stuttering slowly said " It...it's a pleasure to m.meet you." She held out her hand and Mikago shook it. "Finally" Mikago said smiling approvingly "a person who is polite." "What are you guys still doing down there?" a familiar voice called down. "Oh, hi Taiya, can you help us out?" "Oh sure, no duh!" (Finally, a modern demon ^.^) Kameko whispered to the little boy to go back through the well and go home. "Hey, who was that?" Taiya says speaking everyone's mind. "He's just my little brother." "How did." "Oh, um well everyone in my family is able to do that, we're able to do a lot because.because we're Kikyo's descendants. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note I do not own the original characters, but I own Kameko (Kagome's closest Friend), Mikago (Inu-Yasha's older sister) and Taiya (a tiger demon) Oh and '…' means thought.

I dedicate this chapter to my cuz by marraige, MARIA!

"Oh, um well everyone in my family is able to do that, we're able to do a lot because…because we're Kikyo's descendants."

At that, everyone fell silent. Kameko didn't seem very happy. She seemed upset at the truth. Every one knew that this was one thing she had no want to confess at all.

It was night and Kameko was sitting on the roof of Kaede's hut. Taiya and Mikago were on the ground, looking up at Kameko. They climbed up to roof to sit by her. They sat next to her and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Kameko?" Taiya asked.

"Oh, nothing but that I'm related to Kikyo, the one person who basically started this entire journey," Kameko said with a sigh. "I'm not proud of my heritage. My parents are. My mom is so proud that she's related to a priestess. I'm the only one besides maybe Kikyo that has more power than the others. My family maybe can go through the well, but they can't purify a shard and I can. I'm the person who has more of that priestess in me. I'm the one with the magic. I'm the one who suffers. Don't you see? It's not a blessing, it's a curse."

"Oh, Kameko, no one knew this. We're all sorry. You should come down. Sitting here and thinking isn't gonna help you forget. Come have some fun!" Taiya said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Come have some fun," Mikago put in.

Kameko smiled at them through the tears in her eyes.

"Okay, fine. Let me clean up first."

"Of course. We want you to feel better, so you gotta look better," Taiya said, smiling back.

After Kameko cleaned up a bit, she, Taiya and Mikago all jumped off the roof and was walking towards the entrance. On the floor, they saw Miroku, unconscious with a big bump on his head. 'well, looks like he's back to normal.' They heard talking in the house. As they walked into the house, everyone went quiet. 'what? They, still haven't forgotten? They're still thinking about it?' Kameko thought. She sighed and walked back outside.

"Great, now look what you've done! She was feeling better and now you've gone and made her upset! I can't beleive you! Some friends you are!" Taiya said, stomping out of the hut to find Kameko.

Kameko was sitting in front of Hime Lake, a big lake near the outskirts of the Hime Forest. She sighed and hugged her legs. Tears were running down her face, upset that now no one would forget about the truth of her being. She sat in complete darkness and felt worthless.

"Hey, Kameko, sorry about all that. You shouldn't be so upset about it though..." Taiya said, sitting next to her.

"I know you're trying to be helpful, but it's not working." Kameko smiled while tears still ran down her cheeks. She let out a choked laugh.

"It's kinda funny," Kameko said between more choked laughter, " I thought no one would really care, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Don't be like that, they didn't mean it like that! They're still in shock! Please, I don't like to see you so upset." Taiya told Kameko, sincerely.

"Thanks. You seem to be the only one I can talk to and trust. You are a great friend," Kameko said with a smile.

"I only want you to not be so mopey!"

"Okay, I'll be better from now on!" Kameko said with a laugh.

Kagome was sitting in Kaede's hut with everyone else, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about everything that was going on, with Kameko being related to Kikyo, the girl Inu Yasha loves.

'I bet Kameko feels horrible right now. Maybe I should go talk to her, she seems so upset.' Kagome got up to go see if Kameko was okay, but something stopped her. She felt someone grab her hand. She turned and saw Inu Yasha there.

"Don't go. Kameko will be alright." It seemed as though he could read her mind.

"How would you know? I'm worried. She is my frie-" Inu Yasha pulled her into a hug, but she barely noticed, her mind was still on Kameko and her problem.

Kameko and Taiya stood up and walked away from the lake. Kameko still seemed a little upset, but was better and Taiya was talking and laughing. Kameko gave her a small but sincere smile.

"So, what are you planning to do? I mean, staying here," Taiya asked.

"Well, Kagome and I said we would stay only two days, but I might reconsider. I mean, if they get over _it _then, maybe I might stay a little longer. We were only gonna go home so quickly because our grades are dropping, but I do homework all the time and get good grade. I only said that so Kagome would have to stay home alone."

"What's changed?"

"Well, um..."Kameko couldn't continue, just blushed.

"What?" Taiya said, laughing at Kameko's blush.

"Well, do you know about...never mind."

"What? Tell me!" Kameko just stood there blushing.

'Should I tell her I like...? I guess so.'

"Well, I'm staying because..." Kameko whispered

into Taiya's ear her secret.

"What? You like _him_!" Taiya practically screamed.

"Not so loud! I'm sure _humans _heard you, so all the demons did too! Ahhh! I hope he didn't get it!"

"What was that?" Kagome asked, hearing a scream. It sounded like Taiya. "Did you here Taiya's scream?"

"Sounds like it," Sango said, "maybe we should check it out."

"Good idea, let's go," Kagome said, running out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note I do not own the original characters, but I own Kameko (Kagome's closest Friend), Mikago (Inu Yasha's older sister) and Taiya (a tiger demon) Oh and '…' means thought.

* * *

Kameko put her hands around Taiya's mouth.

" What do you think you're doing, yelling like that? I'm positive someone is going to come! Oh, I hope it's not him! I hope they don't get it!" Kameko yelled at Taiya.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to become a yell! I was just…you know…surprised!" Taiya said in a quiet voice.

"Rrrrr, forget it! Just forget it! I don't care!"

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, an accident that might result in people finding out the truth!"

"Sorry. Really, I am!"

"Whatever. Wait, I hear footsteps! Who is it?"

"It's just Kagome and Sango."

"Good. We'll just convince them that it wasn't what they thought!"

"Good idea. Here they come."

"Hey, Kameko, Taiya! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as soon as she got there.

"Huh? Yeah, we're fine. Why?"

"Well, we heard Taiya scream all the way from the hut," Sango responded.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Taiya was being stupid. I told her something that shocked a scream out of her."

"What was it?" Kagome asked.

"Well, did you know Kameko's secret?" Taiya said slyly.

"Don't…You…Dare! If you tell them, I swear I will hurt you!" Kameko said through gritted teeth.

"Okay…" Taiya said in a small voice.

"Um…Okay…if knowing is that dangerous, I don't want to know." Sango said, turning away.

"Is anyone else coming?" Kameko asked, slightly quiet.

"No…Why?"

"Well, if that's the case, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to ever tell anyone!"

"Okay, we promise! What is it?" Sango and Kagome said in unison.

"Well, the truth is…I think Kikyo's feelings transferred through the years and since I'm the next Miko, I have the feelings the strongest."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, not catching on.

"What I'm talking about is…" Kameko told both of them the truth.

"Oh…I see…_That's_ why Taiya screamed."

"It _is _pretty shocking. To hear from you."

"I know, I know. But I can't help it! It's not my fault!" Kameko said, a blush visible on her face.

'I feel really bad now. Kameko really likes Inu Yasha…but… He likes me. I know it. Well, he likes Kikyo and I, but still. Kameko's heart'll be broken. I don't want that to happen to my friend! But…what can I do?' Kagome thought to herself.

Kameko saw the thoughtful look on Kagome's face.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Don't mind me! I'm just thinking…"

"About what? What I just told you?"

"Yeah. It's still such a shock!"

"I guess you're right."

"So, Kameko, what are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him!" Taiya explained in an almost-squeal.

"What! Of course not!"

"But what about Valentine's day?"

"Well, that's tomorrow. I don't need to worry about it yet!"

'That only gives me a few hours to think of something. What will I do to make sure Kameko's heart isn't broken? Maybe I'll ask Sango and Taiya for help. They can help me think up of something.'

The four girls sat at the riverbank, talking amongst themselves. Kagome was still trying to figure it out.

"Hey, uhm, Kameko?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Well… do you mind if I borrow the girls for a second?"

"Go ahead!"

"Thanks!" Kagome took the other girls to the side. "So...what are we going to do? She may like Inu Yasha, but I know that he likes me. If that's true, Kameko will get hurt."

"Well...The only thing I can think of is trying to get her to fall in love with someone else," Sango told them.

"Not a bad idea. Hey, Kagome, what kind of guy does Kameko like?" Taiya asked, turning to Kameko's best friend of the same time period.

"Well... I'm not entirely sure. Kameko never seemed all that much into the whole dating and love thing. I know she had a boyfriend back in America, but I don't know anything about him."

"So...now what? Should we just ask straight out?"

"Maybe..." The three girls looked at each other before walking back to Kameko and sitting with her.

"What were you talking about, guys?"

"Oh...nothing much. Hey, Kameko...?"

"Yeah?"

"What kinda guys do you like? You know, besides Inu Yasha."

"Huh? Hmm... I guess...Strong and cute...Protective of me...gets jealous if I'm around other guys. Someone who'll really love me because of who I am...Uhm... I guess just someone who will love me unconditionally." She said, a blush apparent on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

'Where am I going to find someone like _that_ ?' all three girls wondered. They looked at each other, trying to think of anyone who was like that.

"Kameko-san!" All four girls turned towards the voice. Kameko groaned when she saw who it was.

"What do you want, Jin?"

"I just wanted to see you, Kameko-san!" Kameko sighed as she went to confront him.

"Why do you always bother me?"

"You were the one who freed me from the curse! Besides, I really care for you." The other girls all perked up when they heard this. This could be promising.

"All you want is a princess, which WILL NOT BE ME!"

"You misunderstand! I don't do this for want of a princess! I do this so I can be close to you!"

"Hey, Jin!" Kagome called out to him.

"Y-Yes?"

"What would you do if a powerful demon appeared right now?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer!"

"Oh! And what if it was going to attack Kameko?" Taiya interjected.

"I'd destroy it of course. I wouldn't let anything harm Kameko-san!" They three girl looked at each other and smiled.

"What if some other guy was here and tried to hit on Kameko?" Sango asked.

"What? WHO!"

"I don't know, just some guy."

"I'd never let anyone do that to Kameko-san!"

"So, why do you care about her so much?" Taiya asked the last question.

" W-well...I'm not so sure myself. I know that she's mean to me, but I still care for her."

The three girls crowded around Kameko.

"Excuse us for a second Jin."

"Uh...take your time?"

"What was that about!" Kameko asked, confused and dreading something that wasn't far off.

"Let's see, he's protective," Kagome started.

"He'd be jealous of any guy who gets near you," Sango added.

"And he loves you unconditionally!" Taiya ended.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"He's your perfect guy!" All three said, frustrated, in unison.

"N-NANI!"

* * *

A/N: There ya go. Now Kameko's heart may be prevented from breaking cuz of Inu Yasha! Now, how will I make her fall for Jin (Who none of you know... I'm gonna hafta write a story about him now too, huh? Okay! No problem! A one shot though.) Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
